<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and it smelled like home by KinChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319627">and it smelled like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan'>KinChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Entry for the Exchange no Jutsu 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchange no Jutsu 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and it smelled like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrabell/gifts">Labrabell</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471384">Hinata's Hero</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrabell/pseuds/Labrabell">Labrabell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had so much fun drawing this fluffy piece! It is a recursive fanart for Labrabells fanfiction "Hinata's Hero". As soon as I read the first scene in your request I knew this was it. I was actually just playing around with new brush settings and lightning and this is the outcome! </p><p>Thank you for your amazingly inspiring request, Labrabell, I hope you like it!</p><p> </p><p>For the sake of reference for viewers, this is the scene that is being referenced in this image:<br/>The hokage paused to allow the boy to process what he'd been told. When it became apparent that he did not have anything to say, he pulled out a hitai-ate from underneath his desk and held it out. Naruto walked forwards stiffly, still seemingly unable to comprehend what was happening, and took the black fabric from his hand.<br/>The metal plate was gleaming as he turned it from side to side, inspecting it closely as if it were an unstable explosive tag.<br/>"A custom mask and cloak have been created in order to aid you in your ANBU-ranked missions, which I believe have both been placed on your bed." Hiruzen finished, watching as a smile lit up the boy's face.<br/>It wasn't like his normal smiles, not exactly. Even when he was happy, there had always been a hint of sorrow hidden in those blue eyes. But this time his eyes were sparkling with happy tears, and his grin stretched from ear to ear. The sheer happiness on Naruto's face had been plenty worth the headache that had come from dealing with the council on this matter.<br/>When he'd finally seemed to regain control of his voice, the blond turned and looked Hiruzen directly in the eye.<br/>"Thank you so much, old man." He exclaimed. "I won't let you down, I promise!"<br/>Iruka took this moment to move in front of the boy and crouch down until he was at eye level.<br/>"Well Naruto, I have a question for you." He stated simply. "How would you like to be adopted?"<br/>In his clouded mind, Naruto seemed to be unable to grasp what that meant.<br/>"Then… are you going to put me in the orphanage?" He asked. The newly promoted jounin laughed heartily, confusing him further, before placing a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"No, of course not." He smiled. "What I mean to say, is how would you like to be adopted… as my son?"<br/>The new rush of emotions seemed to be too much for the boy. He stared at the scarred man, tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes glazed over. He was frozen in place once more as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him.<br/>A minute passed. Then another. Iruka was starting to become slightly uncomfortable at the silence.<br/>"Are… you okay?"<br/>The words seemed to be enough to break Naruto out of his reverie, as he let out a sob and lunged forwards into his sensei's waiting arms.<br/>"Of course! I would love to be adopted!" He wept "You're the best father I could ever ask for!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>